Manly Pride
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Most males in the smash mansion have been getting into the habit of challenging one another to silly little games to supposedly test their 'manly pride'. But can Ike handle Marth's challenge of endurance and self control? Slight Link x Zelda


The royals of the smash mansion sat leisurely amongst the recliners in front of the lit fireplace when the men stampeded their way down the stairs and into the living room chanting.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Zelda stood abruptly from her seat on the couch and yelled as best she could over the crowd.

"What's going on!?"

The group all stopped and turned with shocked expressions, not used to hearing the princess yelling.

Instinctively the horde of men pushed Link out in front to face his somewhat peeved girlfriend.

"Hey honey." Link greeted as nonchalantly as he could, a few of the men behind him chuckling. "We're just off to the pond for a bit is all." He explained, obviously not giving the answer Zelda wanted.

"Ya, Link was dared to jump into the lake fully clothed." Pit rang out, knowing it would get Link in trouble, hence why the hylian hero was batting around the bush about it.

"Jump in!? Link it's late autumn, you'll freeze to death or at the very least, probably catch a cold from the 30 minute walk back. I don't want you to do it!" Zelda protested, not liking the idea of her lover contracting any sort of virus.

"Oooooooo..." The cluster of boys chorused cheekily.

"Ya hear that, your girl told ya not to do it. What you gonna do?"

The rest of the pack continued to chuckle at their friends awkwardness as Link shifted uncomfortably under the princesses discerning stare.

After a moment of hesitation he spoke up.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be fine. I swam in Lake Hyrule several times, I can handle a little pond." He assured with a grin.

"But Link," But he was already gone, rushed out the door by the horde of jeering men.

Zelda sighed a breath of concern, uneasiness, and annoyance.

"Those stupid man games." She growled as she took a seat back down on the couch beside her good friend Peach, realizing that there was no stopping them. She could probably get Link out of doing the jump but she didn't want to cause her boyfriend the embarrassment of it.

"I know how you feel." Peach said, placing a reassuring hand on her fellow royals leg. "These games are getting out of hand."

You see lately the majority of the men in the mansion have been daring each other to ridiculous tests. If you were to fail or chicken out of one of these challenges, in the men's eye's, you have lost a chunk of your apparent "manly pride".

This all started with an arm wrestling contest between Captain Falcon and Snake which turned into an arm wrestling tournament and since then most males have evolved into silly games like 'Who can hold their arms out aloft the longest?' and chugging contests. (Chugging things like milk and juice since some of the participants are not of legal age to consume alcohol.)

"If anything these ridiculous games are emasculating them, not to mention dangerous for their health and physical form." Zelda ranted as she took a stressed sip of her tea.

"At least there are still some sane men left in the mansion." Peach said thankfully, purposely turning to her friend Marth who had silently been sipping his own cup of oolong tea in the armchair to the right.

Marth gave a quick smile for the compliment.

"I just don't see how a staring contest can prove ones masculinity. Endurance maybe but not masculinity." He said, placing his cup and saucer on the side table. "Though I do see how pride fits into the subject. Refusing a challenge is hard against our pride." He said, attempting to sympathize with his fellow men. "And don't forget I was in some of those contests as well."

"Yeeeees, but that was only the normal challenges. At least you know when a game is reasonable or just plain idiotic." Peach countered, wishing her boyfriend could be this realistic.

"But you understand how we feel right? Your lover Ike is as much into those mindless tasks as Mario and Link are."

"Yes unfortunately my Ike is in that group as well. At times I feel as if he expects me to give him some sort of special prize for winning." Marth admits, picking his tea cup up and staring into the transparent liquid but not taking a sip.

The two princesses glance at each other and flash a devious smile.

"Hey Marth." Peach calls, breaking the prince out of his trance. "Zelda, Samus, and I have come up with a little challenge of our own for the boys."

Marth looked up questioningly, eyebrow raised.

"Oh?"

"You can only do it with your boyfriend? We three girls have all tried this test on our lovers and on all occasions they couldn't handle the pressure. Sound interesting?" Peach asked, still glazing over the important detail of what the challenge actually is, tho Marth would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"Alright, I'll bite." He said, placing his cup back on the awaiting side table with a light tink when it hit the glass.

The ladies giggled to each other which made Marth begin to possibly regret his decision.

"Okay, so we'll need to borrow something from Samus since she will be the closest to your size..."

* * *

Ike leisurely made his way to his bedroom chuckling as memories of Link plunging into the frosty pond flashed through his mind.

The poor guy was shaking uncontrollably when he got out, luckily the kitchen had cooked up plenty of leek soup for dinner, along with a delicious stir fry.

Speaking of dinner, Ike didn't recall seeing Marth at the dining table, nor ether of the princesses or the bounty hunter Samus. Then again, not having Zelda there was probably a good thing for Link.

Ike swung open his bedroom door to find the lights already on and a certain sweet prince awaiting him atop his bed.

It wasn't really any surprise for the young mercenary to find his love in his room. The two had exchanged extra keys a while back, feeling they had a comfortable enough relationship to trust each other with keys to their rooms.

The only thing Ike found slightly out of place was the full length robe Marth wore. It could be that the prince had recently bathed but the royals hair didn't seen damp?

"Ike." Marth greeted, standing and giving his boyfriend a hello hug and kiss.

Ike happily accepted the affection, whilst also taking the opportunity to check for any damp spots. Nope, completely dry as far as Ike could tell though there was an alluring scent coming off the younger teen.

"How was your afternoon?" Marth asked, arms still draped around the mercenaries hips.

"Very amusing, yours?" Ike asked as he began to fiddle with the princes hair.

"awkward to say the least."

"aww, what happened honey?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

This made Ike pout. He did respect Marth's privacy but that didn't mean he was happy to have his boyfriend being troubled and not being able to help.

"Actually..." Marth began, moving his hands from Ike's waist to having them palm down on his lovers chest.

Ike slid his hands down to the royals belt line as the two began to rock lightly in union.

"I was thinking about those games you and the others have been playing lately and decided to make a game of my own."

"Oh?" Ike said surprised.

Marth slipped from Ike's grasp and walked over to the writing desk. He grabbed the wooden chair and moved it so it stood a couple feet from the end of the bed facing the door.

"Your job is simple," Marth assured. "you sit here..." He started as he patted the chair then posed, waiting for Ike to take the seat.

With a curious shrug Ike sat down.

Marth circled around it so Ike could see him then continued to explain the rules of the game.

"Now you have to sit there and not move or speak."

Ike raised an eyebrow at this.

"Excuse me?"

"Your not allowed to touch me or say a word. I can touch you and talk to you but you have to stay there. You can grunt and laugh and things of that nature but no actual words got it?" Marth asked, pointing a disciplinary finger at Ike. "Or you will receive a harsh punishment."

Ike nodded, not sure whether to be afraid or to chuckle at his stern but cute boyfriend.

"So this will be like the 'no laughing contest' Pit and I had." Ike thought to himself as he braced himself for whatever Marth had in store. "As still the undefeated champ of the 'no laughing contest', no problem, I got this."

Marth stood in front of the dimer switch and took in a long, slow breath. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.

Never the less Marth turned the lights down slightly just enough to hide his rising blush but the two lovers could still see each other quite well.

"Time to get the show on the rode."

With shaking hands, Marth untied the robe sash and let the warm navy blue robe slip off his shoulders and sink to the floor.

Ike stared at Marth in shock and disbelief as a gentle blush rose to is cheeks.

Was Marth waring, a nurse outfit!?

After a a moment of gawking Ike was assured that was the case, bare foot and without a cap, but never the less a mid thigh length white nurse outfit.

Marth waited a minute to let Ike adjust to the sudden change in atmosphere before speaking.

"What's with the look? Do you not like my outfit?" He asked, stepping closer to the dumfounded mercenary.

The question made Ike look up at the princes face rather then... other areas.

Ike was about to shake his head no but then remembered that this was a game. The reason Marth was wearing something like this was to entice him to give in, but Ike had to stay strong. That previous threat of punishment becoming a lot more worrisome now knowing what game the prince was playing.

Marth leaned down, placing his hands on his own knees, letting the neckline of the dress flop down reveling his chest to Ike.

This blank area in the dress is supposed to be filled with a pair of breasts but since Marth obviously didn't have those that spot was simply there to give Ike a view which the mercenary was both enjoying and dreading.

Ike couldn't tear his eye's away from Marth's already puckered nipples, whether it be because of Marth's own embarrassment and excitement or the cold it didn't matter. Ether way all Ike could do was squeeze his legs together.

"I'm sorry if you don't like the outfit. It was the only one I could get that fit me without having one specially ordered. Would you rather something else?" Marth asked but received no reply.

"Not even a flinch. I guess I'll have to step it up a notch." The younger thought to himself, suddenly feeling a competitive streak.

The prince straightened himself, hiding his chest from view again and said in a somewhat annoyed yet alluring voice.

"It was so hard getting this on. Everything aside from the chest is so tight, especially the panties."

"Panties!?" Ike thought. "No way, would he go that far?"

Ike watched Marth as the prince stood silently.

Marth could see that Ike was becoming stressed.

He let out a devious chuckle as he reached down and grabbed the end of his skirt.

"Wanna see?" He asked as he raised it up.

Ike turned away desperately, not wanting to be pulled in by his boyfriends damn sexy body but, despite this, he couldn't resist the urge to take the opportunity to see his prince in panties.

Marth's blush was easily seen, even in the dark, but never the less he watched Ike and continued to hold up the garment for Ike's 'viewing pleasure'.

The fabric clung to Marth's skin, tho it wasn't tight enough to make it unattractive. A damp spot, which the prince didn't particularly want there, though Ike enjoyed it, made the bulge that had grown there slightly visible in the dimmed light. As for the design they were just basic white bikini style panties. They may not have been the fanciest or most reveling undergarments but they were definitely good by Ike.

This sight caused Ike to grow at a much faster pace which made him realize he had become unwillingly erect.

Ike had to unfortunately admit that Marth was winning this game as of now.

The prince was honestly holding together better then he thought he would, but Ike didn't seem to be as successful as well as the royal.

Then Marth got an idea from shyly watching Ike's needy eyes staring at his lower region.

"You want them?" He asked suddenly.

Ike's head shot up to look at his lovers grinning face.

"What does he mean by that." Ike wondered worriedly.

Marth took the continued silence as a yes and finally let go of his skirt to tuck his thumbs into the waistband of the panties and in one movement, making sure to have his hands in a position as to not show Ike what the mercenary so desperately craved, slipped the undergarments over his hips and let them go, letting them be pulled by gravity to the carpet.

"Oh god." They both thought as the fabric silently landed on the lush carpet.

"Now what?" Ike thought.

Marth leaned down and picked them up off the floor and held them out in front of Ike's face.

Though they no longer held what Ike desired it was still a hard task holding his hands back.

The mercenary clutched the seat of the char in attempts of self restraint.

Marth pouted at the endurance Ike showed and decided that he was going to have to get physical to win this battle.

"Alright then, we'll just put these riiiiiight here for now." Marth said as he placed the slightly damp garment atop the mercenaries head as if it were some sort of hat.

Ike looked down in embarrassment because not only was it kinda erotic, it was mainly embarrassing to have his boyfriend see him with a pair of woman's panties on his noggin.

Ike shifted as his clothing became more uncomfortable.

"Aww, are your pants a little tight for you? Let me help you fix that." Marth offered as he knelt down on the floor in front of Ike.

Ike panicked at this, closing his eyes and shaking his head back and forth, urging the prince to stop, though he still stayed silent.

With much struggle, Marth forced Ike's legs apart and slid in between them so they wouldn't close again then took a moment to calm his nerves. He wasn't usually the leader in these sorts of situations but he had to keep his eye on the prize, he couldn't give up now.

With one hand the prince grabbed front of both the waistband of Ike's pants and boxers and puled them down far enough to let the mercenaries throbbing manhood free from it's restraints.

Ike turned away from Marth and squeezed the chair seat under him so hard his knuckles turned white.

After a moments hesitation, Marth leaned in and gave Ike's erection one quick lick.

Ike stamped his foot down suddenly which caused the prince to jump.

"God I don't know how much more of this I can take." Ike thought to himself but he knew deep down that he had already lost this game.

Aching to let out some tension, Ike raised his hips as if begging Marth to continue, to pleasure him with that oh so skilled tongue of his. But despite his pleads the prince stood.

Ike looked up at him desperately as sweat drops began to form on him from working to restrain himself, tho the effort was clearly futile.

Marth, knowing this was the end, slid onto his lovers lap. Wrapping his arms around Ike's neck, as he whispered to the heavy breathing mercenary.

"Your hard."

Ike never understood why, but hearing these sorts of little things slide out of his sexy princes lips always drove him wild, and Marth knew it.

"Me two." The prince said as he lowed his hips slightly, letting their penises rub together slightly, casing Ike to let out a throaty moan.

"Ike," Marth said seductively. "I want you."

That was it, that was all Ike could take.

Swiftly Ike grabbed the prince by the hips and in a split second had him pinned to the nearby bed.

Before Marth could react Ike had captured his lips in a hungry, animalistic kiss as the mercenary's hand found it's way up the princes skirt. Ike moved his hand to Marth's prostrate and began to gently strok it.

Marth let out a moan which Ike used as an advantage to slide his tongue in.

Ike's tongue explored Marth's wet cavern as the prince attempted to pry away from him. Eventually Marth was able to get free for a moment and remind Ike that he needed to receive his punishment.

"Later." Ike responded as he took Marth's lips once again. He knew he had to suffer for his loss sooner or later but right now he wanted to enjoy the deliciousness of the boy beneath him.

To Ike's further frustration, Marth was able to brake free once more and demand,

"No, now!"

Ike stared down at the princes determined face, panting as well, and decided since Marth was so keen on this, he'd get it done and over with so they could continue with the pleasure.

"Fine, but make it fast." He ordered, not knowing how long he would be able to hold himself.

Marth slid out from under his lover and made his way to the robe which had been left on the floor. He picked it up and preceded to put it on.

Ike watched curiously, wondering why the prince would want to get dressed now. Now was the time for removing cloths.

After Marth had finished tying the sash he grabbed the door handle and told Ike,

"I'm going to bed."

Then he left the room.

"What!?" Ike shouted then headed for the door about to follow the prince out into the hallway but then remembered his state.

Though dreading the pain of having to stuff his swollen shaft back into his pants, he fixed his clothing so nothing was hanging out, removed the panties from his head, throwing them aside for now and swiftly followed Marth to the princes bedroom.

As he ran down the hall he thought to himself that this was truly a harsh punishment. To be driven so far with lust only to be told to stop right at the good part.

Finally Ike made it to Marth's bedroom door which had been left open a crack.

He swung the door open to find Marth, facing way from him, lights dimmed.

Ike closed the door behind him to hinder any escape from the royal.

Once Marth heard the door shut he turned his head to the side, keeping his body facing away. Letting the robe slip down a ways revealing his back he said with a mischievous and seductive chuckle,

"Just kidding."

**End**

* * *

First I'd like to say that I know this isn't a full lemon and it's not going to be. I have the ideas but am at the moment too embarrassed to write them so I am slowly easing myself into full lemons with things like this.

Yes, I know the whole nurse outfit is stupid but I needed something that had a short, one layer skirt and a nurse is the first thing I thought of, don't kill me. D:

I love the ending personally. I originally had Peach and Zelda talking at the end but decided against it.

The beginning of this chapter seems so snooty, high and proper.

I want to say that I have actually been a part of a 'Who can hold their arms aloft the longest?' test and it HURTS!

OMG, near the beginning Peach says "We three girls have all tried this test on our lovers and on all occasions they failed handle the pressure." So that means that Peach, Zelda and Samus all did something like this to Mario, Link and whoever Samus is with. (You can decide that.) Anyone want to make those fanfics!? Don't forget to give me a shout out if you do. ^^

I thought the whole, putting the panties on the head was hilarious, but then again I have a strange sense of humor.

I'll be honest, this took me a while to type up. From the beginning to when Marth removed his panties went really slow. But everything after that went by in a flash.


End file.
